Jealousy
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: O prêmio, digo, as consequências por ser fã do Dr. Sexy. WINCEST!


**Jealousy**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax!_

———

**Disclaimer:** Já teve alguma cena de sexo explícito entre Sam e Dean na série? Então é, Supernatural definitivamente não é meu.

**Sinopse:** O prêmio, digo, as _consequências_ por ser fã do Dr. Sexy.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax.

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean **W**inchester – **Wincest!**

**Spoilers: **Do episódio 8 da quinta temporada, **Changing Channels**.

**Avisos: **Isso aqui é **NC17**|Slash|Relação Estabilizada|**PWP**. O que isso tudo significa? Significa que a fanfic não tem uma história mirabolante além do puro sexo entre dois homens,_ irmãos,_ acontecendo pela... Ãh, é uma relação estabilizada, então não é a primeira vez que acontece entre eles :D Além disso, é Bottom!Dean e **Top!Sam**, e Top!Sam dispensa justificativas u_u

—

**N/A:** A Galatea andava muito pra baixo e desanimada com J2. Então já que eu andava desanimada com J2 também, resolvi que escreveria uma Wincest para ela se isso fosse animá-la um pouquinho. Então essa fic aqui é da Gah, e ela basicamente me pediu para fazer uma Wincest onde o Sam fica com ciúme, e por causa _daquela_ cena em Changing Channels. Gah, eu espero que você esteja mais animada agora depois dessa pouca vergonha que eu escrevi! :3

**N/A²: **O trechinho no inicio do capítulo vem da música Poker Face, da Lady Gaga.

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

**

* * *

  
**

———

**Baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun**

———

Dr. Sexy, MD? Quem escolhe um nome de série tão tosco quanto esses? Aliás, quem é que assiste uma coisa dessas? Bom, pra continuar no ar, uma pá de gente deveria assistir, mas nunca que passaria pela cabeça de Sam que Dean assistia, e pior, que ele era um _fã._

Um fã com uma queda do tamanho do Himalaia no tal do Dr. Sexy. Vale ressaltar que foi um choque para Sam descobrir que seu irmão tinha uma queda naquele cara que nem era tudo isso, e um choque maior ainda assistir de camarote seu irmão agir feito uma pré-adolescente apaixonada perto do tal Dr. Sexy, abaixando o olhar e corando e dando aquela risadinha _– risadinha_ - perto do cara. Sam não sabia se ria do quão ridículo a situação toda fora ou se ficava com ciúme porque Dean tinha _corado,_ pelo amor de Deus.

- Você estava corando. – Sam comentou, indignado. Eles já estavam no Motel longe daquela confusão toda, e sem a mínima vontade de assistir televisão pelas próximas semanas. Dean estava jogando sua mochila ali perto da cama quando Sam disse aquilo, e ele voltou-se para encarar o irmão caçula.

- Quê? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

Sam encarou seu irmão fixamente, sentindo ciúme, ciúme porque Dean estava agindo de uma maneira completamente não-Dean lá, nem se preocupando em fingir na frente de Sam que não estava praticamente caindo de quatro pelo Dr. Sexy.

- Você estava corando, _encabulado._ Quando o cara te chamou de doutor eu achei que você ia pedir um autógrafo pra ele! – Sam retrucou ácido, sentindo uma vontade insana de socar o rosto daquele Dr. Sexy, que não tinha nada de sexy.

Dean arregalou um pouco os olhos de surpresa, se dando conta só agora do que Sam estava falando.

- Não, _pior._ – Sam estava se aproximando sem perceber. Ele nunca foi uma pessoa de sentir ciúmes, ciúmes descontrolado dessa forma, mas parecia que com Dean tudo era diferente, tudo ficava duas, _três _vezes mais forte e intenso. O ciúme que Sam estava sentindo era extremo. Ele podia imaginar Dean assistindo aquele programa estúpido, e encarando fixamente a tela da maldita televisão, praticamente suspirando a cada vez que o Dr. Sexy aparecia em cena.

Aquilo estava tirando Sam do sério.

Ele apertou os punhos, elevando um pouco a voz e se aproximando de Dean. Dean estava dando passos hesitantes para trás, sem ter idéia do porque Sam estava tão irritado, tão emputecido com uma coisa idiota daquelas.

- Eu aposto que se ele mandasse você teria caído de quatro por ele ali no meio do corredor. – Sam continuou a falar, sentindo mais raiva ainda quando a imagem mental daquele cara tocando Dean passou pela sua cabeça.

- Sammy... – Dean tentou dizer, achando um absurdo toda aquela reação de Sam. Mas Sam o interrompeu antes que pudesse formular um argumento:

- Corando, Dean Winchester _corando._ Por um momento eu pensei que você fosse suspirar também. Cara, você estava tão... – Sam parou de falar, ele resolveu tomar medidas a respeito da situação. Ele puxou Dean pela camiseta pegando o irmão totalmente desprevenido, segurou com a outra mão o rosto de Dean e atacou a boca dele, beijando-o como se a intenção fosse sugar o cérebro de Dean pela boca. Ele puxou o irmão e então o empurrou na direção da superfície mais próxima, que no caso era a mesa.

Dean gemia entre o beijo, segurando com força a camisa de Sam enquanto correspondia ao ritmo intenso do beijo. Sam nunca fora de dar beijos ternos, pelo menos não na hora do sexo. Ele podia parecer o tipo romântico, ele podia fazer o tipo mais ingênuo que beija com um pouco mais de tranqüilidade, pelo menos era essa a imagem que Dean tinha antes de Sam finalmente beijá-lo, colocá-lo contra a parede pela primeira vez e fodê-lo ali mesmo até ouvir Dean gritar seu nome.

Daí Dean teve que repensar suas conclusões, porque Sam era quase – quase? Não, _totalmente _- animalesco na cama. Ele era do tipo que te jogava contra a parede e fazia o que queria com você, e ingênuo? De ingênuo Sam não tinha nem a cara mais.

- Sammy... – Dean gemeu, sentindo a mesa atrás de si e o corpo forte de Sam contra o seu, as mãos ágeis puxando sua jaqueta e sua camisa, derrubando as peças de roupa no chão. Os olhos de Sam eram pura luxúria, fitando o corpo definido de Dean, molhando o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. Dean mordeu o próprio lábio inferior, sentindo os olhos de Sam sobre si.

Ele puxou o cinto com força, abrindo o zíper da calça e vendo que seu irmão estava tão duro quanto ele. Sam não perdeu tempo, beijou Dean novamente enquanto o mais velho tentava tirar sua camisa. Respirando com agitação, Sam se livrou da jaqueta e da camisa, deixando à mostra seu peitoral definido. Dean beijou seu pescoço, descendo com os lábios pelo peitoral de Sam sentindo as mãos de Sam no seu cabelo, bagunçando. Ele tentava desesperadamente abrir o zíper da calça do caçula.

- Nós estamos em falta de lubrificante. – Sam comentou, fazendo Dean olhá-lo. Ele observou seu irmão fixamente, algo em seu olhar fazendo Dean se arrepiar. – Então é melhor você dar um jeito, porque eu vou te foder agora mesmo nem que seja a seco.

Dean sentiu a garganta secar, e engoliu em seco. Ele rapidamente se ajoelhou em frente à Sam, abaixando o jeans do caçula sentindo a mão de Sam entre seus fios de cabelo. Ele sentiu a boca salivar quando ele encarou a ereção de Sam, e ele teve um momento para pensar que doeria pra caramba sem o lubrificante, antes de concluir que estava perdendo tempo pensando naquilo quando deveria estar fazendo outra coisa.

Ele pegou a ereção de Sam com uma das mãos, bombeando e ouvindo seu irmão gemer e puxar um pouco seu cabelo em resposta. Dean não perdeu tempo, ele passou a língua pela cabeça, fechando sua boca em volta da ereção e circulado com sua língua, molhando com saliva e sentindo o gosto de pré-gozo na sua boca. Ele abocanhou mais um pouco, e mais tentando abocanhar o máximo suficiente. Sentia desconforto no seu maxilar, mas ter a ereção de Sam na sua boca era bom demais, tão bom que às vezes Dean tinha a impressão de que poderia gozar só por isso.

Ele sentiu a mão de Sam no seu cabelo e sentiu quando seu irmão tomou controle da situação, fazendo um movimento com o quadril e fodendo a boca de Dean. Os olhos verdes do mais velho dos Winchester lacrimejaram, e ele abriu os olhos com cílios longos para encarar seu irmão o observando fixamente de uma maneira que chegava a ser um pouco possessiva, cheia de um desejo que deveria ser considerado doentio.

Porque beijar seu irmão, tocá-lo daquela maneira e transar com ele era algo completamente doentio.

Dean sentiu seu maxilar começar a doer, sentiu também que poderia sufocar, mas ele não parava seu irmão. Ele nem pensava em parar Sam, apenas deixava seu irmão foder sua boca enquanto Dean o chupava, o preparando.

Tinha certeza que estava fazendo sons um pouco obscenos com a boca, mas estava pouco se lixando. Sabia o quanto Sam adorava aquilo, ter sua boca, sua boca _obscenamente_ perfeita em volta do seu membro. Ele sabia o quão sem controle Sam ficava.

E ele teria sorrido satisfeito com isso, se sua boca não estivesse cheia demais e sua garganta queimando a cada vez que o membro de Sam batia nela.

- Puta que...! – Sam respirou fundo, puxando Dean pelos cabelos e retirando seu membro da boca do irmão com um som molhado. Dean não teve tempo de protestar porque logo Sam invadia sua boca com a língua, desviando os lábios até o lóbulo da sua orelha e sussurrando da maneira mais sacana possível que ele o foderia até tudo o que Dean conseguisse ter em mente fosse seu nome, _Sam,_ e não pensasse nem por um segundo na porra daquele Dr. Sexy.

Dean não estava reclamando. Sam com ciúmes era um dos seus Sammy preferidos.

Seu irmão o virou, deixando Dean de costas para ele e de frente para a mesa. Ele sentiu os dedos de Sam molhados com saliva invadirem sua entrada, preparando Dean para recebê-lo. Dean gemeu, mexendo seu quadril contra os dedos de seu irmão caçula e se fodendo ali, gemendo feito um perfeito ator pornô. Ele sentiu Sam segurar seu cabelo com a outra mão, puxando a cabeça de Dean para trás, marcando o pescoço de Dean com beijos violentos e chupões fortes, o que só fazia com que Dean gemesse mais e mais, praticamente implorando para Sam fodê-lo.

Sam acertou sua próstata repetidas vezes, fazendo Dean praticamente gritar de prazer.

- Vamos lá, Sammy... – Dean ofegou, empurrando seu corpo para trás. Ele podia sentir o corpo musculoso de Sam roçando no seu. Retirando seus dedos e sem dar tempo para Dean respirar, Sam entrou com tudo de uma só vez fazendo Dean ver estrelas e gritar de surpresa, dor e prazer. O caçula o segurou pela cintura, mordendo seu pescoço e ombro, movimentando seu quadril daquela maneira deliciosa que tinha Dean murmurando coisas sem sentido.

Demorou alguns segundos para Sam perceber que Dean estava repetindo _"Sammy"_ várias e várias vezes, como se fosse um mantra. Sam sorriu, fodendo Dean com mais força, encontrando um ritmo que o tinha acertando aquele ponto em especial, que fazia Dean estremecer e gemer mais alto, de novo e de novo. Ele próprio grunhiu de prazer, colando seu peitoral forte contra as costas sensuais de Dean, sentindo o suor entre os dois corpos e o quão apertado e quente Dean era. O quão perfeito era o encaixe entre os dois.

- Só meu. – Sam grunhiu se sentando na cadeira próxima a mesa e puxando Dean junto com ele. Seu irmão soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando se encontrou sentado no colo de Sammy, de costas para o irmão.

- Sammy... – Ele deixou escapar novamente. As mãos de Sam estavam em volta da sua cintura, o puxando para cima e para baixo como se Dean fosse uma marionete, o fodendo com força e vontade, e Dean tinha certeza que seu corpo estaria todo marcado amanhã, tinha certeza que ele andaria com as pernas mais arqueadas ainda, e ele não dava a mínima. Pelo contrário, o pensamento simplesmente o deixava mais excitado ainda.

- Só meu, Dean, _meu_ e de mais ninguém. – Sam gemeu, movendo os quadris. Dean tentava se movimentar também, mas era um pouco difícil e ele não tinha outra opção se não ficar a mercê do irmão. Ele sentia o corpo de Sam colado no seu, sentia o irmão mordendo seu ombro e parte das suas costas, de uma maneira que levava Dean a loucura.

- Só seu, Sammy. – Dean respondeu desorientado, segurando sua ereção e se masturbando enquanto Sam o fodia em seu colo. Ele sentia a ereção do irmão entrando e saindo, acertando sua próstata a cada estocada e, _puta que pariu_, aquilo era simplesmente delicioso. – S-Só seu.

- Meu e de mais _ninguém._ – Sam continuava a dizer, o ciúme, o amor, a possessão e obsessão transparecendo em seus movimentos, em seu tom de voz, em tudo. O momento durou uma eternidade, Dean não saberia dizer quanto durou se perguntassem, ele gozou com tanta força que foi impossível recolher energia suficiente para se manter firme no colo de Sam. Ele simplesmente desabou contra o corpo de Sam, sentindo o irmão o fodendo com movimentos cada vez mais desconectados até que Sam finalmente gozasse dentro dele, marcando seu território e apertando a cintura de Dean, deixando suas digitas na pele sardenta do loiro.

Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, recobrando a respiração, até que Dean se levantasse um pouco para sair de cima da ereção de Sam. Mas ele não foi a lugar algum, porque quando tentou se levantar Sam o puxou para seu colo de novo, o mantendo sentado entre suas pernas. As mãos do mais novo estavam em volta da sua cintura, o abraçando. A respiração mais calma de Sam tocava sua pele e Dean teve certeza de que ali era o local aonde ele queria ficar para sempre, nos braços do seu irmão.

Ele encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sam, o olhando de esguelha.

- Isso tudo foi ciúme? Jesus, Sam! – Dean comentou, quebrando o silêncio e sorrindo de lado. Sam sorriu também, beijando de leve seu ombro, roçando seus lábios pela marca que já começava a se formar na pele de Dean. – Se eu soubesse antes que seu ciúme terminaria em sexo, eu já teria...

- Nem brinca com isso. – Sam disse sério. – Você é meu, Dean, e eu juro que seria capaz de matar quem ousasse te tocar assim.

Dean sentiu o coração disparar. Ele se virou um pouco para poder olhar dentro dos olhos de Sam. Havia sinceridade na sua voz, e mesmo que isso fosse doentio, Dean não saberia dizer o que faria com quem ousasse tocar Sam da maneira que apenas ele deveria tocar. Ele segurou o rosto de Sam e beijou o caçula, beijou de uma maneira mais lenta e ainda assim intensa, como que querendo dizer através daquele beijo que ele era de Sam, apenas dele e que a maneira como ele o amava, Dean nunca poderia sentir por qualquer outra pessoa.

Quando parou o beijo, roçando seus lábios nos de Sam, sentiu o caçula sorrir.

- Eu também te amo, Dean. – Ele sussurrou, segurando o rosto de Dean e o beijando novamente. Dean sorriu entre o beijo, chegando a conclusão de que ninguém o entendia melhor do que Sam. Não sabia como seu irmão podia sentir ciúme de um personagem de televisão, ele deveria saber que Sam o havia arruinado pra qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, ou seja, Dean não conseguia se imaginar com mais ninguém.

E desconfiava que com Sam era o mesmo.


End file.
